Generally, a plastic film is high in electric chargeability. Therefore, there have been many instances where many application of the plastic films have been substantially limited. In silver halide photographic light sensitive materials, for example, a support such as one made of polyethylene terephthalate has commonly been used, however, this type of silver halide photographic light sensitive materials is liable to be electrically charged particularly at substantially low humidity such as in winter time. When a high-speed photographic emulsion is coated at a high speed or when a high-speed light sensitive material is exposed to light and processed through an automatic processor as in recent times, it has become particularly essential to take measures to prevent electric-charge build-up.
When a light sensitive material is electrically charged, an electrostatic mark may be caused by discharge of the resulting electric charge or foreign matter such as dust may adhere to the light sensitive material. Thereby a pin-hole may be produced so that the quality of the light sensitive material may be deteriorated and the operability of handling the light sensitive material is seriously lowered when remedying the above-mentioned disadvantages. Therefore, an antistatic agent has commonly been applied to a light sensitive material and, recently, a fluorine-containing surfactant, a cationic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant, a surfactant or a high-molecular compound containing a polyethylene oxide group, and a polymer containing a sulfonic acid group or a phosphoric acid group in the molecules thereof have been applied thereto.
Particularly, fluorine type surfactants have been mostly used for controlling electrification degree or electroconductive polymers have also been mostly used for improving electroconductivity. For example, JP OPI Publication Nos. 49-91165/1974 and 49-121523/1974 disclose the examples in which the ion-type polymers each having a disassociating group in the principal chains of the polymers.
In the above-mentioned conventional techniques, however, the antistatic function seriously deteriorates as a result of the development process. It is assumed that the deterioration of the antistatic function is caused in the course of carrying out a developing step in which an alkali is used, an acidic fixing step and a step such as a washing step. Accordingly, as in printing plate-making light sensitive materials, when a print is made by further making use of a processed film, there raises a problem such as a pin-hole produced by dust adhesion thereto. Therefore, JP OPI Publication Nos. 55-84658/1980 and 61-174542/1986, for example, each propose the antistatic layers comprising a water-soluble electroconductive polymer containing a carboxyl group, a hydrophobic polymer containing a carboxyl group and a polyfunctional aziridine. According to these techniques, an antistatic function may be retained even after completing a process, however, a light sensitivity may be lowered by allowing to stand and a residual color of the dyes contained in a backing layer may be noticeable. Therefore, it has been demanded to develop a silver halide photographic light sensitive material excellent in antistatic property without producing any light sensitivity lowering even in allowing to stand and not reserving noticeable residual colors.